Gutters are customarily mounted adjacent fascia and, if they are water tight, will effectively keep drips of water from reaching that fascia. Unfortunately, the joints between adjacent sections of gutters and between the corners and adjacent sections of the gutters tend to develop leaks. Where those joints leak, water can drip from them and reach the adjacent fascia. Those drips of water can, with the passage of time, adversely affect the paint on the fascia and can, over considerable periods of time, cause the fascia to rot.